bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen
Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen is a Chalice Dungeon boss in Bloodborne. Description Yharnam was the Queen of the ancient Pthumerian civilization and mother to the child Mergo. She wears a white, bloodstained dress with a veil to conceal her face, although she removes it when the player finds her in the Nightmare of Mensis. Like other Pthumerians, she has black eyes with no pupils and skin resembling a shriveled corpse. When confronted in the Pthumeru Ihyll Chalice Dungeon, her dress is completely white but becomes bloodier and bloodier as the fight progresses. Her hands are initially chained but she breaks free and wields a dagger in combat. When low on health, she will use her blood to empower her dagger, making it resemble a sword. Perhaps her most disturbing feature is her pregnancy, the child in her womb (Mergo) constantly cries throughout the battle and is even capable of paralyzing the player with its cries. The pregnancy also helps the player. After taking enough damage, Yharnam will make two clones of herself. The true one is the one that is pregnant. However, it is important to kill the clones, as they will be a major nuisance. Locations Friendly Encounters * Moonside Lake * Nightmare of Mensis (outside the lift of Wet Nurse's Lunarium) Boss Fight * Great Pthumeru Ihyll Chalice Layer 3 Strategy Notes * There are three NPC summons available before the fight; however, players can only choose two of them. Summoning Madman Wallar doesn't affect other NPCs. Tomb Prospector Olek and Queen Killer cannot be summoned at the same time. * Her main source of attacks deal extremely high amounts of Blood damage and Rapid Poison. Because of this, it is recommended to use either the Knight Set (highest Blood Defense outside DLC), Cainhurst Set, or Maria Hunter Set (highest Blood Defense including DLC). ** It is recommended to use Stunning Deep Sea rune. T2 version, adding 200 Rapid Poison RES, is the only one accessible outside Root Chalice Dungeons. Great Deep Sea (2), found in the same location, will add further 100 rapid poison RES. ** As Rapid Poison RES can be boosted by using runes, and its buildup can be stopped by Antidotes, it isn't necessary to use attire with high Rapid Poison RES. Moreover, this kind of damage is only dealt at the final phase, while Blood and Physical damage pose a threat during nearly entire fight. * She has three phases, which are triggered by intervals of losing 33% health: first she is bound and attacks only with her blood (blood attack only); then she breaks her bindings and reaches for a dagger (starting to deal physical attack); finally, she buffs the dagger with her own blood, which increases damage and range. At the final phase she is able to inflict Rapid Poison, as well as deal both physical and blood damage. * Slaying Yharnam will allow the purchase of Ritual Blood (4) and Tomb Mould (4). Trivia *The city of Yharnam was named after her. *Queen Yharnam is seen throughout the game, by this order: *#Firstly, after defeating Rom, the Vacuous Spider, gazing up at the red moon. *#Secondly, in the Nightmare of Mensis, standing outside the building where Mergo's Wet Nurse is fought. *#Thirdly, only if the player returns to her after killing the boss. She will bow to the Hunter, before disappearing, as a sign of gratitude for freeing or perhaps avenging her baby. *The red stains on her dress suggests Mergo, her baby, was taken from her before being born. This, along with the fact that she's handcuffed indicates all of this happened against her will. The purpose of this atrocity seems to be making Mergo cry and drawing the Moon close to the world (as seen in the cutscene after defeating Rom) in order to attract and make contact with the Old Ones. *The Bound Widows are similar to Yharnam: they are bound, wield a dagger, and they're capable of paralyzing the player. *During the Chalice Dungeon fight, she is still pregnant with Mergo. It is unknown the implications of this, yet is can be assumed this fight takes place somewhere where time stands still. Gallery Yharnam,_Pthumerian_Queen_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art Queen Yharnam Image_bloodborne-boss_22.jpg|Yharnam at the Nightmare of Mensis Yharnam,_Pthumerian_Queen_Nightmare_of_Mensis_1.jpg YharnamMensis.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150516221718.png Blood_sword.PNG|Yharnam coats her sword with blood Королева_№3К.png Bloodborne™_20151022095821.jpg Bloodborne™_20151022100353.jpg queen telekinesis.gif|Her telekinesis attack giphy (8).gif|First appearance after Rom's death Yharnam queen №1.png Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen №6.png Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen №5.png Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen №7.png TdwzOhs.png|The altar she was praying to feature a Hunter's Mark. Videos Yharnam, Phtumerian Queen Blade of Mercy Tactic (with Visceral Attacks) Music Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Pthumerians Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses